ton nom qui déteint sur mon âme
by ylg
Summary: Les passagers du vent, La fille sous la dunette :: Isa tient Agnès en son pouvoir. Plusieurs fois, Agnès a voulu se débarrasser d'elle... elle n'y arrive jamais.


**Titre :** ton nom qui déteint sur mon âme  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Les passagers du vent, La fille sous la dunette  
**Personnages/Couple :** Agnès x Isa  
**Gradation :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Sinon j'en profiterais pour m'offrir la série du _Cycle de Cyann_ que je n'ai pas encore.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée Internationale du Femslash

spoil sur l'histoire d'Isa et d'Agnès mais bah, c'est dans le tome 1, pourquoi vous viendrez lire cette fic sans avoir fini au moins le premier tome de la BD, hm ? ça ne compte pas beaucoup, donc...  
Oh puis, c'est moche, ça contient du vol d'identité, de la violence verbale, du cul, mais tout ça encore c'est dans le canon.

**Nombre de mots :** 540

oOo

C'était l'idée d'Isabeau : échanger leurs identités, une fois de plus, comme elles l'avaient si souvent fait pour s'amuser de leur gouvernante. Ça n'était qu'un jeu. Elles n'auraient jamais cru que ça serait la dernière fois. Coment auraient-elles pu prévoir, si jeunes qu'elles étaient, les plans qu'avait cet homme en tête pour elles ?  
Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Agnès. Elle a été contente, contente ! pourtant, du haut de ses six ans, de la chance incroyable qui lui était offerte. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que de son côté, Agnès-devenue-Isabeau souffrirait autant.

Quand elles se retrouvent enfin, plusieurs années après, il est trop tard. Trop longtemps séparées, elles ne se ressemblent plus assze pour échanger leurs identités, et Isabeau-devenue-Agnès a bien trop pris goût à sa vie privilégiée et à l'égoime pour rendre sa place à son amie.  
Elle a cru qu'en gardant son « Isa » prêt d'elle elles seraient heureuses toutes les deux, que laquelle des deux portait quel nom du moment qu'elles étaient ensemble n'était pas grave. Qu'elles resteraient toujours ensemble.  
Ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu, c'est qu'Isa aussi comptait là-dessus... pour bien d'autres raisons.

o

Isa tient Agnès en son pouvoir. Plusieurs fois, Agnès a voulu se débarrasser d'elle... elle n'y arrive jamais. Elle ne peut se passer de ses caresses faussement aimantes, de sa seule présence, et pire, de ses mots méchants. Quand Isa lui fait du mal, lui rappelle durement ce qu'elle a fait, Agnès souhaiterait qu'elle se taise à jamais, mais si elle se taisait... cela n'effacerait pas son péché pour autant, et elle s'en voudrait. C'est plus facile d'essuyer les reproches de sa compagne et de se plaindre de sa conduite, de se complaire dans un faux rôle de victime, que de se confronter à ses propres erreurs et supporter la culpabilité.

Elle a bien essayé, de faire passer la souffance toute seule, mais s'en trouve incapable. Elle n'arrive à rien par elle-même. Isa seule y arrive. Agnès a besoin d'Isa pour ça. Isa, elle, sait ce qu'il faut faire de ses doigts. Elle sait comment se servir de sa langue.  
Mais Isa n'est pas là pour le moment. Isa est introuvable. Sortie, perdue, enfuie, disparue. Agnès, puisque tel est son nom aux yeux du monde, est seule. Toute seule avec ce vide terrible qui se creuse dans le bas de son ventre et qu'elle ne peut combler.  
Quand elle reviendra, parce qu'il faut bien qu'elle revienne, Agnès gardera Isa près d'elle, tout près d'elle, elle ne pensera plus jamais à la chasser. Elle en a trop besoin. Mais puisque pour l'instant Isa n'est pas là pour la voir, Isa pleure, de dépit, de frustration, de colère :

_Je te déteste, pourtant. Toi, tu me hais. Me voir mourir est ta raison de vivre, tu dis ? Tu restes près de moi juste pour me faire souffrir.  
Et c'est quand tu n'es pas là que j'ai le plus mal.  
Tu as réussi, Isa. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis plus rien, sans toi. Juste une chose vide, de plus en plus vide et qui souffre.  
Mais quand je serai morte, est-ce que je ne te manquerai pas, même un tout petit peu ?  
_


End file.
